Founding Treaty of the BUN
This is a treaty that seeks to eventually form the BUN after the following conditions have been met *The name of the treaty and of the BUN has been agreed on *The constitution is satisfactory amongst most members *The location of the BUN has been chosen *After the above A UNEC and supreme Judge have been elected (candidates may be submitted immediately) *After the above conditions have been met 3/4 of all members of the treaty give the signal of approval and donate a unit each to the BUNAF Constitution See Barvos United Nations Constitution Draft Naming of Treaty and of BUN Member states/Signatories *Isimzia, approves of constitution, *Tyran, approves of constitution *Aprillia, approves of constitution, approves of founding treaty. *SRD, New Shaderia and Nation of Joe approve of the constitution. **Battle of the Vibes will decides who becomes a full member (It's gonna be NoJ) *Dalania, approves of constitution and founding treaty. *Artiria, approves of constitution and founding treaty. *Pippirria, approves the constitution and founding treaty. *Innovia, disappoves of both the constitution and founding treaty Location proposals *Aprillia proposes that a first UN decree would be to defeat and force away the orkz from Raytan, declare the surrounding area a UNAT and use this as a neutral base of operations for the UN. **Artiria notes that the historic use of an island is not just cosmetic as such territories are far easier to defend and have naturally-defined borders should something politically unorthodox happen. *'Artiria formally pledges to donate the western portion of its current island territory, from the western coast up to and including Ayrarad, to the United Nations for use as its headquarters upon the treaty's ratification by fully half of its proposed members. Failure to honour this in a timely fashion should be considered a violation of international law. The Ark's remains in Ayrarad are to be respected, documented and maintained as a site of great historical, cultural and scientific importance with the same care delivered by Artiria.' BUNAF Access Demands Settled with a unanimous majority: both a warrant from the Supreme Judge and a unanimous UNEC decision are required for access to be demanded of a member state. Innovia raised an issue with this which Isimzia seconds. Whilst it is important that nations don't obstruct UN actions this part of the constitution is seen to go too far in diminishing member nations sovereignty in trying to prevent such obstructions. Possible alternatives include: *Abolishing this clause entirely *Requiring certain conditions to be met **To force entry into a member state's territory that is not already suspended or in conflict with the UN requires a warrant to have been issued from the supreme judge, this must be with a specific objective in mind as part of enforcing a specific international law. **Alternatively, or in addition to the above, the UNEC decision must be unanimous Member states votes: *Isimzia favours both warrant and unanimous UNEC decision *Artiria favours both warrant and unanimous UNEC decision *Aprillia favours both warrant and unanimous UNEC decision *Innovia favours both warrant and unanimous UNEC decision *Pippirria favours both warrant and unanimous UNEC decision Supreme Judge Election Settled with a 5+/2-/1 majority: A rotating position with a period of 15 voting cycles is to be used. *Currently the constitution says the supreme judge election is a democratic, preferential election (This means each country ranks its candidates in order of preference) for a term of 15 voting cycles. *an alternative to this, reducing number of elections and meditated conspiracies to seize power, would be a rotating position. COuntries with representitives seeking to take the role of supreme judge opt into a list (which is randomised on the UN's founding) and the position is taken up by countries on the list in a cycle. New countries are put on the bottom of the list, suspended countries have to re-opt in. Member state positions *Innovia favours a rotating position *Artiria favours a rotating position. *Pippirria favours an elected position. *Isimzia currently favours an elected position as it feels the preferential voting system would return judges who are more impartial, though the rotating position could be a backup in case of low turnout. *Shaderia/joe favours a rotating position *Aprillia favours a rotating position *Dalania favours a rotating position UNEC election Supreme Judge election Canidates *Sultan Sam II of Isimzia *The Ace of Clubs (Aprillia) *Judge Death (Independent) *HRH Mica Breen (Pippirria) *John Hammond (Tyran) Category:Barvos Category:Diplomacy Category:Treaty